Fiesta, ¡no!
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Miré mi entorno: Boomer estaba arriba de la mesa bailando desnudo, Brick estaba tan ebrio que abrazaba demasiado cariñoso a un árbol, Miyako lloraba hecha bolita en un rincón lamentándose, y Butch y Kaoru se estaban fajando debajo del muérdago. Suspiré otra vez: había fiestas de Navidad peores/Ziime o Noni, I'm your secret friend! Espero te guste. No me odies por mis idioteces.


_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que todavía participe en la actividad del foro: <em>_**Amigo secreto**__, del foro __**Power Z**__._

_Por consecuente, es un regalo de Navidad __**bastante **__atrasado__para __**Ziimeya **__o__** Noni**__. (Yes, I'm your amigo secreto [?]). ¡Nena, espero que te guste! Y perdóname por tardar tanto. Y por ese título tan patético, xD._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesta, ¡no!<strong>

Suspiré frustrada otra vez al ver lo que Kaoru estaba haciendo. No, no, no, ¡no era tan difícil! ¿Por qué lo estaba poniendo chueco?

―Kaoru, eso está mal ―dije cruzándome de brazos. Ella me fulminó con la mirada―. Está chueco, ¿no lo ves? Más a la derecha.

Pude ver que murmuró algo para mí ―me vio muy feo―, pero no supe qué, así que sólo me dediqué a ver que colocaba con determinación esa corona. Al terminar, me hizo una seña de presentación sarcástica hacia el adorno y yo asentí, dándole a entender que estaba perfecta. Bajó de la escalera y, suspirando, miró su trabajo: asintió feliz al ver lo que había hecho.

―¿Algo más, jefecita? ―dijo sarcástica: ella jamás me diría «jefa», ni siquiera al ser yo la líder de las Powerpuff.

―Sí ―contesté. Me miró de mala manera otra vez cuando le tendí una caja llena de adornos―. Coloca la escarcha por las paredes, y sobre esta, cuelga esos adornos.

―¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Ni siquiera es nuestra tradición.

Me hice de oídos sordos sólo para observar a Miyako: ella ya había terminado de colocarle las figuritas al árbol de Navidad y sonreía feliz. Tomó la estrella entre sus manos y, haciendo un movimiento rápido, la colocó en la punta. Se veía tan bien. Kuriko hubiera amado ese árbol pero, ¡no!, quiso irse con mis padres a Hawaii. Qué patético: prefirió la playa en vez de la nieve...

Sí, patético.

―Bien, esa estrella se ve perfecta ―exclamé hacia Miyako: ella había tomado una pequeña bailarina entre sus manos y lo colgaba en el árbol.

―¿Qué más necesitamos? ―Me preguntó. Yo la miré pensativa y luego miré a Kaoru quien seguía colgando la escarcha.

―Kaoru, ve a comprar un pavo ―Le ordené comenzando a sacar dinero de mi cartera.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Acaso no ves que estoy colocando tu escarcha fea esta?! ¡No soy tu criada!

La miré de mala manera. ¡No estaba fea! Al contrario: se vería bien si tan sólo no la colocara como si de un garabato se tratara.

―Deja ahí, Miyako la termina: tú ve por el pavo.

Ambas me miraron feo, Kaoru bajó de un salto de la escalera, le aventó la caja donde estaban los adornos a Miyako y me arrebató el dinero. Murmullos como «mandona», «méndiga» y «no valoran mi trabajo» se escucharon de sus labios antes de tomar su abrigo y salir por la puerta. Entonces suspiré.

―¿Los colocas, Miyako? ―pregunté tímidamente: con ella era otra cosa, ella no me amenazaría de muerte: lo haría directamente.

Asintió lentamente y subió la escalera, deshaciendo el desastre que había hecho Kaoru con anterioridad.

Muy bien, todo estaba saliendo bien. Había planeado esa pequeña reunión desde hace meses: sólo nosotras tres y unas amigas más de la escuela. Según yo no le había dicho a nadie más sobre esto: cenaríamos un gran pavo y nos desearíamos una bonita Navidad y, _tan, tan_, se acabó. Todo tendría que salir perfecto.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Oh, no, ¿serían mis amigas? Imposible, yo les dije que sería hasta las diez: son las ocho y media. Quién demonios era. Corrí hasta la puerta y, de paso, acomodé mejor la corona chueca que Kaoru había puesto ahí: la regañaría cuando llegara. Abrí la puerta y sentí que mi quijada se cayó al suelo.

―¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? ―espeté con furia al ver a los tres Rowdy frente a mi cara. El rubio me miró curioso.

―Miyako nos invitó ―contestó con una sonrisa un tanto rara. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué quién los invitó?

Regresé la vista hacia ella quien, al verme, muy nerviosa comenzó a colocar más rápido los adornos que le encargué. Puedo jurar que un aura negra me rodeó. Los dejé en la puerta y, con pisadas muy pesadas, me acerqué hasta ella. Ella me sonrió nerviosa al verme a su lado.

―Miyako ―dije tiernamente. Ella sonrió nerviosa―. ¿Los invitaste? ―Asintió levemente. La furia seguía creciendo―. ¿Por qué?

―Po–porque estaba platicando con ellos y accidentalmente les dije si querían pasar la Navidad con nosotras vinieran a tu casa. Jamás pensé que aceptarían.

―¿Accidentalmente? ―pregunté. Ella me ignoró y siguió colocando las figurillas en las paredes. Me giré a la puerta y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a los tres hermanos curioseando por mi casa―. Hey, nadie los invitó a pasar. ¡Fuera!

―Tranquila, nena ―Butch me sonrió tocando la bonita bailarina de cristal del árbol―. No romperemos nada...

No siguió hablando, ya que había tomado una esfera y la había dejado caer contra el suelo. Me miró y sonrió nervioso.

―Fue Boomer.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo ni siquiera me he acercado al árbol, tonto!

―¡Cierra la boca! ¡Fuiste tú, yo te vi!

¿Me creían idiota? Dios, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Busqué al último de los hermanos. Fue grande mi sorpresa al verlo sentado en el sillón mirando su celular, riendo de vez en cuando. Al menos él no sería tanto problema.

―¿Tienes bebida? ―preguntó repentinamente mirándome. Fruncí el entrecejo.

―¡Claro que no! Nosotras somos responsables, no locas alteradas que beben.

Escuché un «aguafiestas» de su parte, lo ignoré al ver que Miyako acababa de colocar el adorno. Sonreí: se veía tan bien si estaba bien colocado. En esos momentos alguien abrió la puerta. La voz de Kaoru resonó por toda la sala y ésta apareció por la puerta. Su rostro se deformó grandemente al ver a los intrusos de la casa.

―¡¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?! ―gritó y los señaló con acusación―. ¡¿Acaso ni siquiera en Navidad nos dejarán en paz?!

―No ―respondieron al mismo tiempo, notablemente burlándose. A Kaoru le creció una vena en la frente.

―¡Los voy a...!

―¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? ―La interrumpí al momento de que ella brincaba al cuello de Butch. Asintió mostrando la bolsa y empujándolo contra el suelo, caminó hasta la mesa y sacó un bulto bastante pequeño. Arqueé una ceja.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Brick desde el sillón. Kaoru bufó.

―Es un pavo.

―Eso no es un pavo, parece un pollo ―contradije, mirándola confundida. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

―No lo es: es un pavo. El señor me dijo que era un pavo.

―Te estafaron ―dijo Boomer, abrazando por los hombros a Miyako―. Eso es un pollo.

―¡Es un pavo!

―Pues hizo dieta antes de morir. Está demasiado escuálido y feo: son puros huesos, no nos alcanzará.

―¿«Nos»? ―dijo Kaoru, Butch asintió―. Por eso traje otro.

―¡Ese está más feo que el otro!

―¡Intenten comprar uno en plena noche de Navidad con feas gordas gritándote al oído! Además, ¡ya no había mejores!

Butch y Kaoru volvieron a pelear. Demonios, ¿cuándo había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué ellos estaban ahí? ¿Por qué Boomer se estaba comiendo los...?

―¡Boomer, deja de comerte eso! ―le grité, comenzando a perseguirlo por toda la casa intentando quitarle los pastelillos que había preparado para el postre―. ¡¿Al menos saben bien?!

Asintió antes de esconderse detrás del árbol. Por unos momentos me sentí orgullosa: los había preparado yo, luego rodé los ojos.

―Sal de ahí, cobarde ―dije, cruzándome de brazos. El me guiñó un ojo y negó con la cabeza. Suspiré otra vez―. ¡Sal...!

―Y azúcar.

Un grillo al fondo apareció cuando el chiste malo de Boomer resonó por la habitación. Juaría que el alma me abandonó del cuerpo. Lo dejé ahí, detrás del árbol: pobre, ya bastante debía de estar sufriendo por escucharse a sí mismo a diario con ese humor tan..., malo. Gracias al cielo, ese silencio se desvaneció al escuchar que volvían a llamar a la puerta. Suspiré y corrí para abrirla. Deteniéndome en la puerta, me giré a verlos a todos.

―Miyako, prepara las dos miserias que Kaoru trajo ―Un quejido salió de la boca de mi amiga morena―. Kaoru, cuida que el idiota de Boomer ya no se coma los pastelillos. Ustedes tres: no rompan nada.

Mis dos amigas asintieron; los otros se dedicaron a sentarse en el sillón. Al menos no causarían más desastre. Me arreglé el cabello y me volví a la puerta, lista para abrirla. _Todo saldrá bien_, me repetí.

Qué equivocada estaba.

―Vaya, hasta que abres ―comentó groseramente la loca de Himeko..., un momento, ¡Himeko! ¡Himeko Shirogane estaba ahí afuera! ¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo aquí? Ella entró empujándome de la puerta y miró el lugar―. Diablos, este lugar está muerto.

Hizo una seña hacia afuera y entonces muchas personas más entraron como desesperados, haciendo un gran escándalo y exaltándome. Iba a reclamarles, pero en vez de eso, me hice paso entre la gente y corrí hasta la cocina. Miyako ya había preparado los dos pedazos de miseria de pavo que Kaoru había traído y sonrió.

―¿Qué es ese escándalo? ―preguntó dulcemente. La miré acusadoramente.

―¿A cuántos más les dijiste de la reunión?

Su rostro se deformó. Oh, sabía que era ella. Miró el suelo, nerviosa.

―A Himeko..., al resto de nuestro salón..., y a Ace. Pero sólo a ellos.

Una vena se inflamó en mi sien. Nada más, claro, ¿quería invitar al mundo o qué? Iba a reclamarle, pero entonces un ruido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó. Salí rápidamente de la cocina y lo vi: el jarrón de mi madre, en el suelo, hecho cachitos, y Boomer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estoy muerta. Y Boomer morirá antes que yo.

―Oye, dulzura ―Oh, por favor, ¿quién era? ¿Ace?―. ¿Dónde tienes tu ponche o lo que sea que estés sirviendo de beber?

Lo asesiné con la mirada. Él se encogió de hombros.

―En la cocina: dos grandes ollas. No las confundirás.

Asintió y, junto a Brick, corrieron a la cocina. Rodé los ojos y gracias a eso, pude ver a Butch arriba de la lámpara de techo, columpiándose como loco y haciendo un rostro patético supuestamente sensual. ¿Qué carajo sucedía con ese tipo? En serio, no se veía que no eran creaciones de Mojo. No, para nada

―¡Bájate del techo, idiota! ¡Si rompes eso te las verás caro!

Me sacó la lengua y, de un brinco, bajó. En ese momento, Himeko, quien estaba en el patio, entró con rapidez y llamó la atención de todos.

―Ya está lista la música. ¡Andando, al patio!

Y como almas que lleva el diablo, salieron casi todos de la casa hacia mi jardín, donde un DJ ya estaba allá afuera y los animaba a todos. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, lo que había comenzado como una reunión, ahora era una fiesta con música ―que sepa Dios de dónde sacaron las bocinas que ya estaban en mi patio― a todo volumen y personas que ni siquiera conocía por toda mi casa. ¿Qué diablos era todo esto?

Vi a Brick salir corriendo con una sonrisa, cargando una de las ollas sin mucha dificultad. Ya diecinueve años, le habían servido de algo. Ace salió detrás de él, cargando la otra con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esos estaban tramando algo. Lo sé.

Salí rápidamente a vigilar que esos locos no destrozaran mi casa con esos palos gruesos de madera. Todos gritaban y festejaban gracias a la persona detrás de todas esas bocinas. Brincaban, bailaban, estaban tan animados de repente. Cosa que se me hizo sospechosa. Giré el rostro al lugar apartado de todos y lo que vi me hizo sonrojar y enfurecer.

―¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ―Le grité a la pareja de calientes que estaba besándose con _demasiado _amor. Se acomodaron sus ropas y me miraron sorprendidos―. ¡Eso no se hace aquí!

Ellos sonrieron y fueron con el resto de la gente. Suspiré. Esto ya no era una pequeña reunión de Navidad: ahora era una fiesta salvaje de locos y calenturientos. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Entonces Kaoru apareció detrás de mí, cargando un vaso desechable y mirándome alegre.

―¡Esta es la mejor reunión de la vida! Te luciste, Momo.

¿En serio, Kaoru también? Me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo hacia Ace, quien ya estaban jugando fútbol. Los miré a todos frustrada: ya nada podía hacer, no tenía armas para disparar al cielo y espantarlos a todos. Además, eso ya sería drástico..., y terminaría matando a alguien. No, no. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo esperar a que todos se fueran..., y eso sucedería muy tarde.

El resto de la noche me dediqué a proteger mi casa, controlar a los locos fiesteros..., y de vez en vez a apagarle la llama del amor a las parejas, aventándoles un poco de agua. Tan preocupada estaba por eso que ni siquiera me di cuenta de la llegada de la Navidad; cuando vi, todo el mundo se comenzó a abrazar _bastante_ extraños. Incluso, pude jurar ver a Ace llorar al abrazar a uno de los integrantes de su banda.

Abracé a Miyako quien me pedía perdón como loca; cuando fui a Kaoru, cuidando de que Butch no la tirara al suelo, ella tenía un olor bastante raro, pero le resté importancia cuando Mitch casi rompe la ventana de mi casa para celebrar.

Eso se me había salido ya de las manos. Estaba cansada ya, sentía que las piernas flaqueaban, y la música me había desesperado tanto que decidí entrar un rato a la casa, lista para alejarme del ruido. Miré el reloj: ¿tan rápido eran las tres de la mañana? Cerré los ojos: todos ellos sí se iban a amanecer aquí. Si mis padres se enteraban me iban a asesinar bien bonito, y jamás me dejarían sola otra vez, y todo por Miyako que fue a decirle a medio mundo sobre esto. Pero, qué más daba, era mi amiga, y de seguro que no lo hizo con doble intención...

Entonces, algo llamó mi atención, tanto que abrí repentinamente los ojos, pero una tela sorpresa me impidió la visión. Lo quité de mi cabeza y lo analicé, inmediatamente me sonrojé al verlo: era la camisa de Boomer. Me levanté de golpe y entonces sus pantalones volaron. ¡¿Era idiota o qué le pasaba?! Corrí hacia él y le detuve tomándolo de las muñecas, regañándolo.

―¡Ponte los pantalones, imbécil!

―¡Dé..., déjame, es un país libre! ―Se libró de mí y comenzó a bailar sobre la mesa.

Esto ya no era normal. ¡Todos estaban ebrios! Busque las ollas y me acerqué con rapidez. Afortunadamente todavía tenía algo de líquido. Tomé un vaso y lo probé..., e inmediatamente lo escupí. ¡Eso tenía más de un tipo de bebida alcohólica! ¿Acaso en verdad estaban tomando eso?

Miré mi entorno y me asusté: la mayoría de los colados estaban o bebiendo, durmiendo, vomitando en los basureros, o llorando como bebés. Entonces mi vista se secó cuando me percaté de algo peculiar: Boomer estaba arriba de la mesa bailando _desnudo_, Brick estaba tan ebrio que abrazaba demasiado cariñoso a un árbol, Miyako lloraba hecha bolita en un rincón lamentándose, y Butch y Kaoru se estaban fajando debajo del muérdago. Oh, por favor, ¿en serio estaban tan...?

Un momento, ¿que Butch y Kaoru, qué?

Me acerqué a Miyako. Ella estaba con un aura triste a su alrededor. Boomer bajó de golpe de la mesa y lo que vi me asustó: me arrojó su ropa interior justo a la cara. No dije nada, más me quité aquellos calzoncillos con cierto asco. Iba a ir con Brick, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado conquistando al árbol, así que corrí hasta Butch y Kaoru.

―¡Ponte otra vez la camisa, idiota!

Él gruñó y me ignoró. Rodé los ojos y entonces busqué con la mirada a Ace: él tenía que darme algunas explicaciones. Lo vi a lo lejos, besándose con otra chica castaña...

Oh, por todos los Grandes Espíritus ¿esa era..., Himeko?

―¡Ace! ―Le grité a lo lejos. Me miró y pude ver sus ojos demasiado desorbitados y la chica me sonrió. Por favor, era trauma de por vida: sí era Himeko.

―Ne..., ¡nena!, ¡esta es la mejor fiesta que he tenido en mi vida! ―dijo repentinamente, haciendo que lo mirara curiosa. ¿La mejor?

―¿En serio? ―pregunté, atenta y tímida.

―Claro, Momo ―Esta vez, fue Himeko quien habló―. Hasta has ganado mis respetos.

Sonreí. Era raro que me dijeran aquello, así que supuse que, o estaban demasiado ebrios, o lo decían sinceramente. Supuse que sería lo primero. Todo estaba patas arriba, tanto que necesitaría pagar a alguien para que limpiara mi casa, y sería una gran cantidad, pero de alguna manera me sentía orgullosa de saber que todo había salido bien...

No, qué digo, ¿bien? ¡Todo era un desastre! Moriría cuando mis padres regresaran. En mi testamento le dejaría todas mis pertenencias a Kuriko: ojalá y ella utilizara todo eso con mucho fervor, así como yo los utilizaba. Ah, pero eso sí, que no tocara el poster de Johnny Deep. Era sólo mío.

Pero no pude evitar sonreír. Todo estaba patas arriba, y aseguraba que si mi familia regresaba antes de lo previsto, me castigarían por el resto de la eternidad, pero la estaban pasando más o menos bien: tendría que sacarlos a patadas a todos en la mañana, pero eso ya no sería problema. Además, algunos ya se estaban retirando, felicitándome por igual. No serían tantas las personas de las que me tendría que preocupar.

Dejé de pensar al ver a la banda de Ace amontonando madera que quién sabe de dónde la sacaron. Uno de ellos me miró e, inmediatamente, lanzó un fósforo a aquel montón de madera, haciendo que ardiera con intensidad. Todos comenzaron a gritar e hicieron un especie de baile extraño alrededor del fuego. Grité exaltada ante tal cosa.

―¡Nada de fuego en mi casa, estúpidos! ―grité, comenzando a perseguirlos con el palo de madera que le había quitado a un inconsciente Mitch.

Suspiré, tenía que verle el lado bueno: había fiestas de Navidad peores. Aunque esto en realidad no empezó como una fiesta, pero había peores. Miré hacia la pareja de pelinegros y me tapé los ojos con fuerza.

―¡Joder; Butch, Kaoru, _eso_ se hace en una habitación!

Entonces reí bajito. Sería una noche larga, pero ahora tenía que echarles agua a esos calenturientos.

Suspiré otra vez: sí, había fiestas de Navidad peores.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

_No me pregunten del porqué de la idea. Creo que he escrito puras idioteces pero, ¡hey!, necesitaba levantarme el ánimo a mí misma. Hasta creo que es un CF. Perdón.  
><em>

_En fin, lo que importa aquí, es que a mi querida amiga __**Ziimeya**__ o __**Noni **__(por qué cambiaste tú Nick, ya te estaba confundiendo, xD) __le haya gustado. ¡Oíste, dime qué te pareció, eh!_

_Yo espero que te haya gustado y no te hayas avergonzado de que yo era tu amiga secreta (lol). Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer humor: no soy muy buena, así que espero y te haya agradado un poco. Además, en poesía son pésima, y la tragedia no salía, así que esto fue lo mejor que salió. ¡Perdóname si no cumplió tus expectativas!_

_Quiero pedir una disculpa por haber tardado siglos. En realidad, yo no creí que tardaría tanto: tuve tantos problemas personales que ni siquiera pude disfrutar de mi Navidad bien, y mi viaje de tal de dos días se extendió a cinco. ¡Fue horrible! Algunas veces, me odio a mí misma._

_**Ziime, **__espero que te haya gustado. Lo hice con todo mi amor y lo que mi inspiración pudo (por eso el final tan flojo, pero se considera 'final abierto', ¿no? No, ya lo sabía). Espero que lo ames (?). Y espero que también le guste a todo aquel o aquella que se animó a leer todo de principio a fin. ¡Ya saben, me dejan un comentario! _It's free_, ¿qué mejor que eso?_

●***Ojalá hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad. Y tengan un próspero año 2015*●  
>●*Mis más profundos deseos de felicidad, nenes y nenas*●<strong>

_Los quiero. Cuídense. ¡Felices fiestas! Perdonen si leen un error. ¡Y coman y tómense una en mi nombre! Yeah!  
><em>


End file.
